


le ciel dans une chambre

by pvnkflamingo



Series: Fotomuseu [5]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fotomuseu, M/M, soft, transcendendo universos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/pseuds/pvnkflamingo
Summary: quand tu es près de moi, cette chambre n'a plus de parois...
Relationships: Andrej Martins/Arthur Frahlich
Series: Fotomuseu [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487486
Kudos: 1





	le ciel dans une chambre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [when you moved in, I think I knew then that everything was and all I want is your time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037523) by [sunflowersutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra). 



> Inspirada por uma conversa telefônica, saudade e a faixa Please be Naked, de The 1975, do álbum i like it when you sleep for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.
> 
> Dedicada ao meu Arthur, a melhor parte de mim e dos meus dias. 19 dias, amor!!! Eu te amo, pra sempre <3 
> 
> [Título: música de mesmo título de Carla Bruni]

A casa já não parecia a mesma; os sons, os aromas, até a própria iluminação e temperatura pareciam se alterar para melhor combinar com aquele que vinha preenchendo os dias de Arthur havia algumas semanas. Os passos de Andrej sobre o piso de madeira eram um pouco mais firmes que os seus próprios, e parecia que podia até sentir cada passo que o namorado dava em seu trajeto até a cozinha para buscar água. Seus lençóis também já contavam com o cheiro da pele do bailarino e de seus cremes hidratantes; já sentia aqueles aromas em si próprio, como sentia o cheiro do café forte que o outro bebia sem açúcar, quase frio, em horários aleatórios. 

Andrej chegou do ensaio trazendo chuva naquele dia, e as janelas estavam embaçadas, entre as gotas frias que caíam e o ar confortavelmente morno dentro do apartamento. Talvez fosse melhor daquela forma; não estava tão a fim de sair quanto estava de sentir o outro perto o suficiente para tirar-lhe o ar momentaneamente, sentir suas mãos atenciosas fazendo-lhe carinhos sem que fossem solicitados verbalmente. A luz fluorescente parecia quase cálida em contraste com a luz fria que vinha das janelas; de qualquer jeito preferia um pouco mais de sombra, criando aquele entardecer confortável aos olhos no qual podia apreciar os contornos que a luz escondia. 

Sua rotina já havia sido irreversivelmente alterada, a partir do momento em que se deu conta de que podia sentir também a ausência de Andrej, sentir a falta do outro quando ele não estava; aquele apartamento que era seu lar já há alguns meses de repente era o  _ lugar deles _ . E não parecia completo sem o outro. 

O bailarino voltou com duas xícaras fumegantes e acendeu as luzes batendo com o cotovelo no interruptor; o aroma de cacau e açúcar chegava até Arthur conforme o outro se aproximava, cuidadosamente. “Achei que podia variar hoje” disse Andrej, oferecendo uma das xícaras para o namorado. 

“Você é um rapaz de muitos talentos... Apaga as luzes?” pediu Arthur, levando a bebida quente aos lábios e sentindo a língua queimar levemente, mas não comprometendo sua capacidade de sentir o sabor rico do chocolate quente; um pouco menos doce do que gostaria mas, ainda assim, agradável. 

“Claro” concordou o mais novo, deixando a xícara sobre uma caixa que servia de mesinha de cabeceira ao lado do colchão (nenhum dos dois havia pensado seriamente sobre uma cama ainda), e levantando-se mais uma vez. Uma vez que as luzes se apagaram, Andrej ficou parado observando, absorvendo a cena diante de si: o quarto um pouco desarrumado, livros por toda parte, a luz das janelas caindo sobre a figura do rapaz de cachos escuros coberto até a cintura por um lençol branco, cujos longos dedos elegantes envolviam a porcelana aquecida. A presença cálida de Arthur, em um lugar que refletia fortemente a personalidade de seu principal dono, com seus pertences e coisas favoritas por toda parte. Algumas reproduções de telas nas paredes, cortinas de  _ blackouts  _ que o bailarino nunca havia visto fechadas, araras de roupas onde predominavam tons escuros. Para todos os efeitos, em todos os sentidos, seu lar. 

A câmera instantânea estava ali ao alcance de sua mão, e Andrej não pensou muito sobre - desde que havia adquirido aquela câmera, suas fotos eram principalmente instintivas, sem muito estudo ou noção do que estava fazendo. Era um ato que parecia certo, que aquela cena que lhe havia tocado tanto e aquele momento se tornassem uma imagem estática sobre papel fotográfico. 

“Vou começar a cobrar por pose” disse Arthur, sorrindo sem jeito após ser surpreendido pelo  _ flash _ . 

“Quanto custaria esta então, senhor modelo?” brincou Andrej, sacudindo o papel para que a foto se revelasse - não fazia justiça à cena original, mas era um registro, um lembrete daquelas emoções.

“Nesse momento vai custar você parar quieto aqui comigo para eu te fazer de travesseiro” respondeu o mais velho, fazendo o bailarino rir. 

“A gente estava deitado até agora há pouco!” lembrou Andrej, encostando-se em uma almofada grande e fazendo-se confortável, para então erguer o braço direito e puxar Arthur mais pra perto, só então alcançando sua xícara de chocolate quente. 

“Até parece que você não ama ficar de preguiça antes do jantar” o mais velho revirou os olhos, sorrindo contente. Naquele pequeno refúgio de calma e quietude no meio de uma cidade que dormia tarde e nunca realmente descansava, podia-se ouvir o som de suas respirações, sentir a vibração discreta do sangue correndo por baixo das peles. Eram tudo o que existia naquele momento. Aquele quarto, aquele colchão, duas xícaras aquecidas; Andrej, Arthur e toda a ternura que seus corações podiam conter.


End file.
